Denim03
Denim03!! Note: This is a no cursing zone!!!! ' ' DC background.jpg|My computer background. Me dc.jpg|Used for profile pics when I can upload my own images. XD.jpg|A pic of me. ;-) playing.jpg|A little something a may for a con. my fav mario caracters.jpg|Ma fav mario characters 1232345654321.jpg|My first drawing of me. XD osc.jpg|My first try on a sonic character made by me Jason OC.jpg|Jason my favorite Mascot made by me! Angry bird.jpg|AN ANGRY BIRD cocothewebkinz2.jpg|A drawing made by me when i was 8 now im 10. jessiegrl and me.jpg|_JessieGrl_ also drew us when I didn't even request and she said I did....o.0 denim03 and.jpg|Puppydog58 drew us! :D Denim03.jpg|Katebith made me as a pony. What is this.jpg|Scribbles after I found out DC cheats! 123 fans.jpg|123 fans now!!!! YEASSS!!!! Crayort.jpg|Crayort...AGAIN. Collabaccount.jpg|Something from "Bestwolffriends" a collab account! (: ' -Thanks guys you really mean a lot to me!!! :)- ~Denim03 Disney create ''I see people putting song lyrics on here so yea "Whoa were half way there Whoa Living on a prayer take my hand and will make it I swear Whoa Living on a prayer." -Living on a prayer Denim03 is a artist on disney create. He would be in the "Normal" group in pooularity wise. He specializes in video game characters. He takes requests and will be glad to see if you post requests as comments. His favorite artist is Disney Gloves. He enjoys drawing his Mascot Netron. He has of right now 35887+stars and 138+ fans! Please fan him! Link-http://disney.go.com/create/artists/denim03 The link takes you to his page. News A lot of my stuff is now posted!!! Also I made a new comic featuring theyashd,me,ninginij,disneygloves, and lucy100!!!! It is great Well it is not posted yet. but I made it!!!! Likes Mario Nyan cat DC Internet Dislikes Bad words mean people bassically my sister Goombob In some other websites he is also goombob. For example Mariowiki or Smashwiki. Group accounts Lucy1002-Founder Theartgroup-Founder Artist dreams-User Slideshow Up there you see a slideshow or whatever. Real life me I like to draw on DC and I have dirty blond hair. I also have freckles and I love Mario. Peronality He is short tempered and has little patience. However he is very sweet and open to others sometimes. Mascots Netron (Main) Flash (Secondary) Tipper (Secondary) Jason (Main) Willow (Not posted) Everythingmarioandluigi wiki Yep I made my own wiki. Check it out click http://everythingmarioandluigi.wikia.com/wiki/Everythingmarioandluigi_Wiki%7Chere. DCFs CasualGirl10 Katebith Princesspink2409 Petshopface Me XD 123lovelost Midnite_Eclipse Feel free to add yourself FAQ Q:How old are you? A: 10 at the moment. Q:Who is your favorite mascot?A:Jason. Q:Mouse or tablet? A:Laptop pad thingy. Q:bdewuidwb A:? '''Feel free to add questions and denim will answer them ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia *Real name is Timothy *He lives in PA *He loves Goldfish (Snack) *He has never done a pushup. *He did a plank for 120 seconds long non-stop *He is cyber schooled (Online)' *His sister is lucy100wannabe *He is randomly inserting this *He loves Mario and Sonic *He wants to work at Disney World *Disneygloves is his fav DC artist. *He loves Phineas and Ferb *Stich is his fav character from a movie *His favorite movie is Wreck-It Ralph *He has a Blu-Ray player *He has a dog named Skylar who is a black lab *Jason is his favorite mascot by him *He loves it when people draw him *He loves to collect tropical fish *He thing Super Mario Galaxy is the best game ever made *In some sites he is "Goombob" *This is the 23rd trivia thingy *His parents are divorced *His Mom got married to a man who is my Step-dad *he vists his dad in Florida in Christmas and in summer *His 2nd sister is graduating this year. *He has a 19 year old brother who has a job *His 2nd sister has a job *He loves going to pools *He hates lucy100- *He loves goombas *ERROR *He felt like inserting ERROR up there. *He loves Diary of a wimpy kid *Mwhahaha I am also a vampire!!! JK JK JK That's a wrap! OKK thats the end of my LOOONNNGG page. Now read it again. XD Category:Trivia Category:News: Category:About me Category:Type Category:Denim03 Category:LOL